Borealis (cut location)
The BorealisWC mappackPlayable Half-Life 2 Beta files or 'Hyperborea'Playable Half-Life 2 Beta files is a cut chapter from Half-Life 2. It was to be set between two other cut chapters, the Air Exchange and Kraken Base. Storyline Gordon was to encounter Odell, the ship's engineer, on the coast, and reach the drifting ship on a tugboat. The ship, whose captain was called Johanssen, was an icebreaker supposed to bring supplies to Kraken Base.Playable Half-Life 2 Beta files Half of the ship's crew consisted of scientists. At some point the Combine found the ship and threw Sacktick shells on the ship, and the creatures attacked the crew. Odell noticed the creatures didn't really like the cold so he shut off the generator to let the whole ship ice over, and it killed the creatures, but most of the crew was already slain. In search of survivors, Gordon and Odell visit the ship filled with the corpses of the original crew members of the ship, Stalkers, zombies, tanks containing Combine Assassins (probably in stasis) and Overwatch Soldiers. Odell and Gordon leave the ship with a small submarine and proceed to the nearby Kraken Base.Playable Half-Life 2 Beta filesHalf-Life 2 Beta filesWC mappack Fate The Borealis was scrapped around August 2002, as the last Borealis maps to be edited, "d3_borealis_01_017" and "d3_borealis_02_003.vmf", were edited on August 9th, 2002. However, a few of its props, prominently the blue barrel, are used in the final version of Half-Life 2 and are stored in the folder "props_borealis". The Borealis was brought back into the Half-Life canon in Episode Two and is likely to be seen or visited in Episode Three. Setting versions Several versions of the ship setting exist: *One version shows the ship stranded in the ice with a base nearby. It can be seen in a very early demo map called "demo_artic.vmf" last modified in September 2001. It is unknown how Gordon was to reach the site at this point of the game's development; the question was probably not even answered yet. *An early Half-Life 2 journey shows Gordon traveling across the sea on the ship, directly from the coast to Kraken BaseImage:Hl2 original journey.jpg. It is unknown if at this point the ship's crew was already to be dead. *The most recent (and playable) version shows the ship drifting in the sea. This is this version Gordon reaches with Odell on a tugboat and leaves in a small submarine to Kraken Base. Sacktick are not present since they were cut early in the development process and never scripted, the "shelling" being recycled for the Headcrab, present on the ship. This is the version included in the mod Missing Information (but the maps are not completely finished and the ship workers' corpses are missing) and the E3 version where one of the first Half-Life 2 official screenshots is from. Trivia *Johanssen, the name of the ship's captain in the original story, is quite similar to Johnson, the name of Aperture Science founder and CEO, Cave Johnson. Also, "Arbeit Laboratories" can be seen on some crates inside the ship. *Sound files from the 2003 leaked Beta reveal that the ship was originally called Hyperborea. *Odell's face was recycled for Odessa Cubbage. Notes and references See also *Half-Life 2 original journey#The Borealis - Hyperborea *The Borealis (Episode Two) *''Missing Information'' Category:Vehicles Category:Cut Locations Category:Arctic locations